Always Remember Me
by louise95
Summary: He chose what he thought was best. Little did he know that he was leaving behind.  Not a prego Rose


**Always Remember Me**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Summary: **He chose what he thought was best. Little did he know that he was leaving behind. (Not a prego Rose)

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

It's time. It's time I tell him what's going on. What I feel is going to happen anytime soon.

I was on my way to the gym for we still have our practice. As I reached the gym's doors, I took a deep breath I definitely needed and pushed it open. The gym was dimly lit. I wasn't able to see any equipments that were supposed to e set up. Hmmm. I guess Dimitri's making me set up.

I walked towards the storage closet when I caught sight of Dimitri sitting on the bleachers. He was looking particularly at nothing. He had a frown on his face and seemed to be thinking hard about something. So, instead of going to the closet, I made my way towards him.

When I first approached him, he didn't seem to notice me. So, I caressed his cheek, in which he leaned into. Afterwards, he looked up at me, took my hand and placed it on his large, warm ones.

"Rose, why don't you sit down for a while?" he asked. I sat down beside him.

"Comrade, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing's wrong Rose. But, I do have to tell you something." he answered.

"Oh. Okay. What did you want to say?" I asked, curiously. I also had to tell him something but I let him go first.

"Rose, I want you to understand that this is the best for us. Rose, I'm leaving. I'm going to be Tasha's guardian." he stated.

I felt tears building up on my eyes, my hands and my whole body shaking. I was only able to form one word, "Why?"

"You have to understand. We have nothing for a future. And this is the best option for the both us us." he replied.

"Did you ever love me?" I asked, shaking.

He put his other hand on my cheek, as his other hand still holds my trembling hands. "Of course I did. But I'm sorry to say that I don't feel the same anymore. I'm sorry Rose."

I nodded in response as my body shook with sobs and my eyesight getting a little blurry from tears. "I understand Comrade."

He looked shocked when I said that. I continued, "But promise me one thing though?"

He looked hesitant at first but agreed anyway. "Sure."

I squeezed his hands, looked at his eyes and said "Promise me, that even though you don't feel the same way about me, that you'll remember that I will always love you. That I love you for eternity. And that I'm thankful for having you in my life, even for just a short while. You made me feel loved and was there for me when I needed someone. Just promise me that no matter what happens, you'll always remember me."

He looked like someone in pain and said "Rose, that's quite hard..."

"I know Comrade. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty or something. I just want you to remember my words, remember me, to never forget me. Because I won't forget you either. Please, just, promise me?" I cried.

A tear fell out from his eye and he said "I promise Rose. I promise."

I smiled through my tear stained face, kissed his cheek and said "Thank you Comrade. You don't know how much that means to me."

I took my hands from his and wiped my eyes. I hiccuped a couple of times before asking "So, when are you leaving?"

"Tasha and I are leaving at 7 tonight." he replied.

I looked at the gym clock and saw that it's about half an hour before 7. "Well then, I think we have to get you near the gates. Wouldn't want you to be late right?"

"Of course." he said as he stood up. He took my hand and took his duffel bag on the other. Huh. I didn't even see a bag beside him a while ago.

We made our way towards the gate where Lissa, Pyro, Adrian, Tasha and a car was waiting. I squeezed his hand as we neared them.

When we got there, he let go of my hand and brought his bag inside the car. Farewell's were made and hugs were given out. When Dimitri came to hug me, I whispered "Don't forget your promise Dimitri. Please, don't forget."

"I won't Roza, I won't." he replied in a hush.

By that time, my tears started to fall freely and squeezed him in the hug we were currently sharing. Eventually, we had to part but my body won't calm down. They got in the car, with Dimitri on the driver's seat and sped off to the airport. As soon as they were out of sight, I couldn't take it anymore. My body started shaking violently, and eventually, I collapsed. I heard people rushing towards me, saying something that I can't understand.

**2 Years Later**

**DPOV**

It's been 2 years since I left her, Roza. Before I left, I told her a big lie. I told her that I didn't love her anymore. I can still remember that dreadful day we parted ways. I tried having a relationship with Tasha but o just can't seem to do it. Roza is the only one in my mind.

I'm looking forward to seeing her today since Tasha and I are on our way to the Academy where we heard the Princess and Lord Ozera were. Tasha kept in touch with Christian but for some reason, they're reluctant to say anything about Rose. Oh well, at least I can see her again in a few hours.

It was around breakfast time when we arrived at the Academy. We went to The Princess' quarters first. We didn't even unload our luggage's from the car.

The Princess, Lord Ozera an Lord Ivashkov just locked their doors when we got there. Their clothes were all black. Adrian was his drunk self but seemed to be more 'wasted' than usual. Christian carried a huge bouquet of red roses. When they saw us, they were shocked.

"Aunt Tasha, Guardian Belikov, what are you doing here?" Christian asked.

"Well, we're here to visit you guys. Where are you going anyway?" Tasha replied.

"Ummm..." Christian looked at his companions.

"I guess it's time they find out." Adrian replied as he took a swig of the vodka he had on hand.

"If you want, you can just come with us." the Princess offered.

Tasha nodded her head and we followed them as they went. The path they took were very familiar. Actually, I remember very well where that path lead. It lead to the cabin. The cabin where I made love to the only one I love. Roza. Speaking of, I wonder where she is.

When we neared the woods, I can vaguely see the cabin. Huh. I wonder what we'll do there. Eventually, we reached it. They opened the door and lead us inside. Tasha looked at me curiously, seemingly asking if I know anything, but I just gave her a shrug indicating that I have no idea what's going on.

They went through the doors leading to the cabin's bedroom. They opened the door and I was shocked with what I saw. The bedroom was the same as it was before except for a few changes. Just beside the bed's end was what looked like a gravestone. I became really curious. Why was a grave stone in here?

I vaguely heard Vasilissa exhale a huge sob and vaguely saw Adrian take a huge swig of the vodka. I was focused on the gravestone. All three of them were then on their knees, crying hard. Vasilissa's body was shaking violently with Christian rubbing her back, now that he set the bouquet beside the gravestone.

My feet brought me near the gravestone. I tried to read what was on the gravestone. And when I did, I wished I didn't. The name that was etched on it broke my heart further.

**Rosemarie Hathaway  
>Loving daughter, sister, friend &amp; lover.<br>We'll always love you.  
>(Date)<strong>

I whimpered. After that first whimper, I fell on my knees, in front of the gravestone and cried. I cried the lost of my love. I cried for everything we could've had if I hadn't left. I cried for the love that I gave up on as she clearly fought for it.

In the midst of all the crying, I managed to squeak out "Wha... How?"

Out of all the people I expected to answer me, Adrian was the one who replied.

"She was already sick before you left. We all had no idea about her condition until after you left..."

**FLASHBACK**

**Adrian POV**

I looked at Rose. She was crying her heart out as her love left her for another woman. As I looked at her further, I realised that something was wrong about her aura. I can't seem to pinpoint what it is but I do know that something isn't right. Her aura seems to be dim.

Lissa, Christian and I stayed with Rose as she cried her heart out. As soon as the car disappeared from our sight, Rose started hyperventilating. Her body shook violently until she collapsed on Lissa. Christian and I rushed forward to them and I tried to carry Rose to the infirmary.

When we got to the infirmary, Lissa started shouting, asking for help for her best friend whom I'm carrying. Dr. Olendzki immediately responded to Lissa's pleas. They took Rose away from us. We were instructed to wait in the waiting room as they bring her to the ER.

After about an hour, she told us that we can see Rose. We went to the room we were told she was in and got inside. When we got in, Lissa let out a gasp and looked like she wants to cry. Rose was laid on the bed, looking so pale, with a breathing mask and an IV on her arm. There was also a heart monitor beside her bed which seemed to show a slower than normal heart rate.

As soon as Lissa got to Rose's side, she took her hand. I went to the other side and did the same. Rose opened her eyes and smiled a weak smile at us. She removed the mask and said "Liss, thank you for everything. Thank you for giving me another life even though I didn't deserve it. Thank you for being the sister and being the family I never had. You don't know how much I love you or how much you mean to me."

She then looked at Christian and said "Pyro, I want you to take care of her alright? Even though we always bickered, thank you for being there for me and for my sister when we need someone."

By now, all of us were full out crying. Finally, she looked at me, squeezed my hand and said "Thank you Adrian. Even I I didn't want you or asked you to stay away, you were still there. Thank you for understanding me. I'm just sorry I wasn't able to love you like you wanted me to. Be happy and find the one who is for you."

She gave me a weak smile. She looked at Lissa when she asked "What's going on Rose?"

"I've been sick for a while Liss. Dr. Olendski and I were the only one who knows about this. She diagnosed me with an unknown disease. She's still trying to figure out what it is that got me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Liss." Rose cried.

"Why didn't you say so? I could've healed you." Lissa argued.

"You can't Liss. You can't cure whatever this is. And I don't want you to use too much of Spirit. I don't want you to be like the Lissa before when she didn't know how to control the darkness." Rose replied.

"I want you all to promise me that you'll never mention this to Dimitri or Tasha or to anyone we don't know." Rose continued.

"Why can't we tell Guardian Belikov and Aunt Tasha?" Christian asked.

"If you told Tasha, she'll tell it to Dimitri. Dimitri chose a new life. I don't want him to be reminded of anything that has to do with his past and that includes me. I want him to be happy." Rose said.

We pondered what she said for a while and eventually replied "We promise."

"I have one more favour to ask. When this ends, I want to be in the cabin..." Rose trailed off.

By this time, Lissa was hysterical saying 'No! You're not leaving me' and some other stuff. Rose looked at Christian and asked to calm Lissa down. Since the two were trying to soothe each other, she turned to me.

"Adrian, I want to be in the bedroom in the cabin that Tasha used to stayed in. That cabin means a lot to me. Please." Rose said.

"Don't worry Rose. I'll make sure." I said, squeezing her hand. She gave me a thankful smile in response.

Lissa was on the floor, trashing as she cried harder with Christian trying to calm her down. I was looking at Rose, with tears in my eyes. Rose started to close her eyes murmuring something about being tired. Half an hour passed until the heart monitor started slowing down. Lissa was now beside Rose, holding her for dear life. Eventually, the heart monitor slowed further until it gave no readings of any heart beat. But before she 'left' us she managed to whisper out "Thank you".

**END FLASHBACK**

**Dimitri POV**

After Adrian told me what happened, I wanted to die. She obviously believed that I didn't want anything to do with her. She may have thought that I really didn't love her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked angrily.

"Weren't you listening? She didn't want you to know!" Adrian shouted.

"You could've told me after a year or so! And if she didn't want me to know, what did you even bring me here!" I shouted back.

"I tried keeping my promise. But you had to find out eventually. Even if she made us not to, I think you deserve to know what happened. You deserve to suffer the way you made us suffer." he said.

"Did you know? That after she died, the doctor told us that she told Rose to take it easy, and not put any kind of stress on her? And that she was actually planning on telling you what's going on the day that you left." he continued.

I was speechless. I could've been there for her. May be, if I just continued with that supposed last practice we had, she would've told me. And I would've been there for her.

All you can hear from the cabin was cried of anguish. We cried for the person dearest to us. Eventually, Christian, Vasilissa and Adrian had to go back to their quarters but I decided to stay. I just asked Tasha to go with them. I laid on the floor, just beside the gravestone, and started whispering in my native language how much I love her. I know she loves it when I talk to her in Russian when I tell her how much I love her.

Before they all disappeared, Adrian said "She asked me to tell you to remember. Remember the promise she asked from you before you left, in case we ever decide to let you know about her being gone."

I remembered.

"Promise me, that even though you don't feel the same way about me, that you'll remember that I will always love you. That I love you for eternity. And that I'm thankful for having you in my life, even for just a short while. You made me feel loved and was there for me when I needed someone. Just promise me that no matter what happens, you'll always remember me."

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I had a lot of wrong grammar. I was kind of 'disoriented'. I just had to write this since it wouldn't leave my mind and I can't concentrate on reviewing for my finals.<strong>

**So, hope you somewhat liked it. Even though it's not as good as the others I've written before.**

**Reviews would be very much appreciated.**  
><strong>Thanks!<strong>

**xoxo**


End file.
